taosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
Clerics walk the world as servants to the powers that be. Through devotion and faith to their gods, they call upon divine powers through prayer to aid others, combat their god’s enemies, and uphold the honor of those they worship. Typically notable by the holy symbol they carry and use as catalysts for their prayers; many religious areas look to clerics as holy warriors and symbols of strength within the community. Even in non-religious areas, they are considered incredibly respectable for the blessings and healing that they can bestow. Within temples and churches, clerics are always welcome, granted they are of the same pantheon of the temple’s god. Nature Cleric may be holy or unholy depending on the god or pantheon they worship, and will take on the sphere of clerical influence. A cleric may be neither, and the gods they worship will represent their nature in that case. Race Humans are the most religiously based race, and as such, are the ones most commonly inclined to becoming clerics to carry out the words of their gods. Cleric of other race are not entirely uncommon, but certainly less so, the least common of such being Dryads; who typically are much more connected to the Earth as opposed to any godly realm. Levels Hit Points: d10 Beginning Skills Concentrate, Diplomacy, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Religion), Sense Motive Beginning Materials A cleric begins with a holy symbol, robes, 3 days of rations, and 4d6 of silver. Proficiencies Weapons: Simple Weapons, Short Swords, Hammers Armour: Light Armour, Medium Armour Abilities Calming Words: Calm and remotivate demoralized or fear induced people. (Role: Diplomacy) Comprehension: A magic user can comprehend and cast any magical texts and spells within their level and area of understanding. Divinity: The cleric’s devotion to their god has rewarded them, granting them bonuses to their saving throws. Devotion: At 8th level, a cleric is able to become allied with a church and worship a specific god, rather than the whole pantheon. Doing so may grant powers or special prayers in exchange for following certain tenants. Detect Nature: DA cleric will be able to detect others of a kindred nature to themself. If a cleric is good, they will be able to detect if others are good, and if they are evil, they will be able to detect other evil. A neutral cleric will be able to detect one depending on the pantheon they have accepted. Holy/Unholy Aura: The cleric has become attuned to their god(s), emminating an aura around them that gives a +30 bonus to saving throws of their allies (holy), or a -30 penalty to saving throws of their enemies (unholy) within a 5 meter radius. Whether a cleric’s aura is holy or unholy is dependent on their alignment. If a cleric is neutral, the pantheon or god they worship dictates if their aura is holy or unholy. Stabilize/Treat Wounds: Even without their prayers, at level 7 a cleric can still treat wounds; cleansing them of possible diseases, and stopping them from bleeding. Turn/Rebuke Undead: Depending on the alignment of a cleric, they will be able to turn, or rebuke an undead for 1d4 turns. (Enemy Save: Willpower) Ascension of the ascended class Requirements for the class ascending go here Ascended Levels Ascended Abilities abilities of the class go here Category:Class Category:Cleric